Come What May?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: The Xfiles are reopened. Skinner wants the original team back, but thirteen years is a long time to be away. Can Scully and Mulder go back? Can they keep themselves & family safe from a conspiracy that has mutated out of recognition. Can Monica and John help or will the Xfiles be the end of them all?
1. Chapter 1

Chris Carter and Fox TV own everything related to the X-Files. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. This is my take on thing. (In my world William was returned to them and they didn't break up.)

Ready

"Are you ready for this?" Scully stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She knew she was repeating Mulder's words from earlier. Skinner wanted them back. The Government had sanctioned the reopening of the X-Files. She would have laughed if she hadn't known both AD Skinner and Mulder were deadly serious. Sighing she stared at the image in the mirror. She was twenty years older, not necessarily twenty years wiser. Her weight had plummeted since Mulder had been ill, working full time, studying and raising two children would do that she reasoned.

"Mom!" She smiled slightly. The fifteen year old boy was a replica of his father, but with her red hair and knack for science.

"I'm in the bathroom! Call your Dad!"

"Lucy is driving me insane!"

"She's your sister!" She heard her partner call. "That's what sisters do! Man up!"

Scully picked up the brush, pulling it through her hair she cursed. She didn't want her son to 'man up'. He was her baby boy and always would be. Turning she left the bathroom before heading downstairs.

"Mom, William is a dork!"

"Sorry Sweetie, that's what brothers are. I have two, I feel your pain." Scully ruffled Lucy's dark brown hair.

"He won't let me watch TV."

"Oh?" Scully had become used to these petty childhood squabbles. "William?"

"Ah Mom, all she ever does is want to watch sci fi crap! All aliens and flying saucers! The football is on." The teenager watched as his parents exchanged slightly amused glances.

"I see." Scully folded her arms. "I also see that you both have assignments for school. Now get those done and I might think about listening to television related arguments. Ok?"

"But Mom!"

"Mom, really?"

"Guys, listen to your mom." Mulder chipped in as she raised an eyebrow. Both adolescents left the kitchen in a huff as Mulder shrugged. "What?"

"Way to go, backing me up there Mulder. Make me the bad guy." She closed the kitchen door, relieved both kids had gone up to their bedrooms without too much drama.

"I." He watched as she walked across the room. "Dana."

"What about them? You know what this cost us both. Ten years of our lives stuck in that basement. Ten years of trying not to get killed." She kept her voice calm.

"That's where we fell in love." He smiled. She took a breath.

"No one but the FBI's most unwanted." She looked him in the eye. "That's what you said to me. In those ten years both your parents died, my dad, Melissa, Emily, I got cancer, was abducted more times than I can count. You, your sanity was destroyed, you lied about having a brain disease, were declared dead. Our son was almost killed. I had to hide him." Tears filled her eyes. "I kissed my baby boy goodbye that day not knowing if or when I'd see either of you again. And that's not mentioning Super Soldiers, flukemen, Pusher or anything else that tried to destroy us over ten years! Remember the Arctic?"

"Dana."

"And why does Skinner want us? What about Reyes and Doggett? You vanished and I gave up the X files when I was pregnant with Will. As far as I can see, Monica and John should be asked to go back. Not us." She got up, walking away from him. Mulder remained on the couch, running a hand over his face.

"You know why."

She was already headed towards the small room she used as a study. Her mind focused on spending an hour studying while the kids did their homework. Mulder followed her.

"You know why." He repeated. Dana nodded before turning to face him.

"Monica Reyes is a bloody good agent. She knows the X files as well as you and I. John would follow her to the end of the earth."

"I thought that about us."

"Yeah." Scully agreed. "But it's not about you and me anymore. It's about a fifteen year old boy and his eleven year old sister. It's about what's best for the two kids I'd never thought I'd have." Mulder nodded. He completely understood she wanted to put the kids first. Going back into medicine had been one way of doing that - while he had been the stay at home dad. One of them needed to have a normal job. He just didn't see how he could make her see.

"I spoke with John Doggett and Walter Skinner yesterday. The reopening of the."

"I have work to do."

"Damn it Scully! Listen to me!" She turned, eyes glowing in anger as she stared at him.

"Opening the files again. It may be the only way to end this, once and for all. Finally bring to justice the men that killed Melissa, that gave you no option but to give William away." He watched as tears filled her eyes. "To stop them doing it again."

"Mulder."

"I can't do this without you. Reyes and Doggett are going to be there but I need you with me." He stepped forward. "I love you, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think we could do this. They lied to us back then. 2012 wasn't the end. It was the starting point." He rested his hands on her shoulders as she listened to him.

"Mulder, our children. They have to be safe. You know Will isn't like other teenagers. You know Lucy shouldn't either exist. If anything happened to them."

"I'd die before I let that happen." He kissed her gently as she let her eyes fall closed. A moment later he stepped back. Scully frowned slightly.

"You asked if I was ready. Thing is Mulder, are you?"

Xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Ready or not

Dana stared at the old office as Monica Reyes ran her fingers through the dust on her old desk.

"They could have cleaned the place up." Doggett huffed from his wheelchair. Dana folded her arms. She hated to think of her daughter walking into the room, knowing the dust would trigger Lucy's asthma. Mulder remained quiet, knowing that both women were thinking about all the sacrifices they had made over the years.

"I am not cleaning this office. I might do a smudging, get rid of the bad vibes here." Monica walked over to Scully's old desk. "Hey! They kept the poster."

"I want to believe." Doggett shook his head. "Still the case, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. He knew what his friend was teasing him for. It had been his quest, his passion that had led them all into danger. Now his friend was paralysed from the hips down and Mulder couldn't help but think if he'd never become involved in the Xfiles he wouldn't have been shot.

"I want to believe we can make a difference. I'm not as naive as I once was." Mulder looked up, rolling his eyes as he realised a dozen pencils were still embedded in the ceiling. Dana smirked as she realised what he was looking at. None of them realised Walter Skinner was stood in the doorway.

"This place hasn't been touched since the X-Files were closed." He stated firmly. "I was reassigned for years; it's only with the current administration that I'm back as AD. It wasn't just you that was affected by the fall out."

"Yet we are all back here." Mulder paused. Skinner nodded.

"The unexplained." Skinner stated. "There's more phenomena out there than ever."

"Conspiracy theories." Scully closed her eyes. "There's always some wild conspiracy theory. Some wild goose chase to follow, time lost, alien abduction." She shook her head.

"Agent Scully." Skinner started

"Doctor." She corrected him. "It's been a while since I was Agent Scully."

Mulder stared at his old desk as Monica folded her arms across her chest as Doggett nodded.

"You want us back? Who's pulling the strings?"

"No one."

"Sir." Scully turned to him. "There's always someone." She walked out of the room as the others fell silent. Mulder shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We're back."

Ccccc


	3. Chapter 3

Apocolypse When?

Skinner headed back up to his office, ignoring the looks from other agents and ancillary staff as he went. The X files were reopened, Mulder and the rest of the team were back. He had no idea if Scully really was on board. The red head had certainly become more determined and confrontational in the years since she had been at the bureau. He sighed, suspecting living with Mulder and raising two children in the aftermath of the X files wasn't easy.

"Kim!" He stopped as his wife looked up. The younger women smiled slightly.

"Not all plain sailing then?"

"With those two? Is it ever? Mulder is on board. Reyes is insisting on a smudging ritual of the office to clear the 'bad energy', Scully lost her temper and Doggett is less than pleased to be back."

"Sounds like the usual day with them." Kim smiled as she watched her husband roll his eyes. "I can see John Doggett rolling his eyes as Monica chants away the evil spirits."

"In this place, it'll take more than chanting." Skinner kissed her cheek. "The way things ended cost them so much."

"Not just them." She squeezed his arm. "You have a meeting at 11, remember?"

"The string pullers." Skinner sighed. "Coffee. I need coffee." He kissed her cheek once more before heading into the inner office.

Xxxxxx

Dana headed across the carpark as Skinner's words weighing heavily on her mind. She was unbelievably angry that the office had been allowed to fall into ruin( it reflected what the mainstream FBI thought of their work.

"Scully!" She turned as she realised John was trying to chase after her.

"John."

"Aren't you just a bit curious?"

"Of course I am." She paused. "Did Mulder ask you to talk to me?"

"No. Actually Mon did."

"Monica?"

"She said me and Mulder is too much testosterone for her to deal with. She needs balance apparently." Scully smirked slightly, the wind catching her hair as she regarded him.

"She has a point." Scully smiled slightly. "It's good to see you, John."

"You too, Dana." He smiled. "You wanna get a coffee? Old times sake?"

"John. You are Will and Lucy's godfather. It's not like we don't see each other." She smiled. John nodded.

"I know. Look, let those two sweat for a while."

"You're wicked John Doggett."

"Lost use of my legs, not my brains. Cmon Doctor Scully." He teased as she sighed. "Let's freak out the establishment by taking these wheels into the staff cafeteria."

"You let Angel and Finn decorate the chair again? Didn't you?"

"My twins? Of course. It annoys Mon no end. Cmon." He smiled broadly as she nodded before following him back into the building.

Xxxxx

Monica picked up files as she moved around the dusty office, opening the window. Mulder stared up at the pencils.

"How are the kids? It's been a while."

"Good. Arguing. Teenagers." Mulder shrugged. Monica rolled her eyes. "Your twins?"

"John let Angel put Hells Angel and Eagles of Death Metal stickers on the chair. Finley is obsessed with finding a cure so Daddy can walk again. Neither of us has the heart to tell him it's not gonna happen. A bullet in the spinal cord isn't something you walk away from."

"He's what? Seven? Let him hope."

"That's what John says."

"It's what you usually say." He turned, looking at his friend. Monica and John were like the odd couple. Him serious, steady while she was flighty, spiritual and certainly not your average FBI agent.

"I grew up." She sighed.

"Ah, bad move."

"Yep."

"Scully did that." Mulder sighed as he looked around the office. Monica nodded.

"She did that the minute her Dad died. Losing a parent makes you an adult. She's been the same all along. It's you that changed. She's been through Hell. Don't push her. If she is meant to be here she will be."

?


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee and TV

John sat at the Formica table ignoring the looks is fine other agents. He had been a wheelchair for a little over two years and hated it. He wanted to play soccer with his kids, run with them but he had to accept that wasn't going to happen. He picked up the coffee mug as Scully sat opposite him.

"You can still be a doctor."

"Can I?" She arched an eyebrow. John shrugged.

"You always were. I thought you were downright nuts at the time but I never doubted your medical skills." He lifted his coffee mug. Scully looked away, her eyes focused on two young agents she barely recognised. Suddenly she felt old.

"The kids."

"It's more than a job." John spoke calmly. "I know that. Everything we went through back then. It was crazy. The kids are tough, they need us but they know we work."

"John, you were shot in the spine,"

"Yeah. I know." He nodded. "I was there." Scully held his gaze.

"John."

"I know." He sighed. "I know what it cost you. Mulder vanished. I was the one, along with Frohike and the guys that had to pick up the pieces. He may still have this romantic idea of what the X Files mean but you and I both know what they really are."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." She sighed. "I lost my Dad, my sister, my child. Mulder lost his Mom, Samantha. His sanity."

"You are strong enough."

"I."

"Dana, when Finn was a baby you saved his life. You looked after Monica." John took a sip of his drink. "You know Mulder won't do this without you. Hell, Dana. He'll try but he'll end up getting himself killed. I won't be out there to stop him; Monica will. They need someone with the ability to see the real world as well as the Supernatural."

"You know Monica wants to have a smudging ceremony?" Scully smiled. John sighed.

"Mumbo jumbo, nonsense but what harm can it do? She did it when we moved into our place. It isn't just Mulder that needs you back. Mon and I do too. Someone has to keep me sane."

She smiled slightly.

"The kids."

"An excuse. Will has always been different. You gave him up to protect him. If Mulder had been around?"

"I dunno. If Monica's aunt hadn't taken him." Tears filled her eyes. "I'll never forgive myself."

"You did the best you could. You need to let it go. You gonna blame yourself and the X Files when you're a grandma? You'll drive him, Lucy and Mulder nuts." John held her gaze. "You are a scientist. If we need one thing on the team - it's a scientist. You can do this and be a mom, a doctor." John watched as she sighed heavily.

"Ok. I'm in."

!


End file.
